Electronic calculators have become a common tool for teaching students mathematics. In particular, the advantages of graphing calculators are being utilized in the classroom. Graphing calculators are characterized by a larger screen, which permits the entry of mathematical expressions in a logical format. They also permit graph displays and table displays. They have sophisticated programming capability. They often permit data transmission to other computing devices, directly or via a data storage medium, as well as data collection via various interface protocols. Particular calculator models are often designed for particular educational levels. For example, a calculator for middle school students might have less advanced features than one designed for older students. However, regardless of the level for which a calculator is designed, a continual goal in designing them is to provide a logical and easy to use interface.
Some prior art graphing calculators could identify intersection points between two functions. However, the user interface for these functions in the prior art was cumbersome and took some guesswork to find the points of interest (POI) or intersection points. Further, they were not particularly helpful in assisting the student to grasp the underlying mathematical concepts.